The drive to continuously increase the integration of microelectronic devices has spurred considerable effort toward decreasing the size of the capacitive components such devices. Future technologies will require the use of materials with higher dielectric constants than are presently employed.
Barium Strontium Titanate, Ba.sub.1-x Sr.sub.x TiO.sub.3 (BST), has emerged as a leading potential dielectric material for applications such as DRAMs, (T. Eimori et al. IEDM 93 631 (1993)) and is widely studied. Although the dielectric constants of BST perovskites are high, they are also highly temperature dependent. This is a limiting factor in the thermal stability of microelectronics based on the use of BST perovskites.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dielectric material which has a decreased temperature coefficient of the dielectric constant (TCK) as compared to BST.